Human weapon
by LauRaWolF64
Summary: L'an 2000, début d'un nouveau millénaire, année du dragon, les gouvernements de chaque pays se sont alliés dans le but d'une expérience; elle consistait à crée des armes-humaines. Dans chaque pays, une dizaine d'enfants ont étaient dis mort à leurs naissances; en réalité ils ont été récupérés pour l'expérience. Certains ont survécut d'autre n'ont pas supporter la puce mis en eux.
1. Chapter 1

Prologues

Nous sommes le 11 novembre 2010, la neige nappait le sol de la Russie d'un blanc étincelant. Dans une immense cour, au beau milieu du désert de glace, des enfants à bout de souffle étaient au garde à vous La sueur coulait leur front. Mains et pieds nues , rouge rouge sang; ainsi que le bout des oreilles de certains. Malgré la température extrêmement basse, ils étaient vêtues d'une simple combinaison sans bonnet ni capuche. Les plus menues d'entre eux tremblaient légèrement. La fumée sortaient de la bouche des plus essoufflés. Devant eux se dressait un homme avec une grosse fourrure. Il analysait chacun d'entre eux avec minutie. De temps à autre, ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire narquois. L'homme avait avec lui quelque soldat bien couvert. Il fit quelques aller retour devant les enfants. Des qu'il croisait le regard de l'un d'entre eux, les enfants baissaient les yeux. Après un bon quart d'heure d'observation, l'homme ordonna aux enfants de rentrait se doucher, leur rations leur seront servit une heure plus tard. Chaque enfant rentra dans sa cellule. Après leur douche respective personne ne se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Un soldat arriva essoufflé devant les appartements de l'homme à la fourrure.

« Amiral Akainu ! Les enfants ne sont plus dans leur cellule »

Un blanc se suivit. Le soldat déglutit. Toujours en manque de réponse, celui-ci s'apprêtait à répéter quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Sonnez l'alarme ! Qu'on me retrouve ses enfants »

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait. Une alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Tous les soldats se mirent à chercher les enfants. L'amiral autorisa les tirs de sommations si besoin était. Toutes les pièces furent fouillées au millimètre près. Un soldat revient vers l'amiral qui était monté à la tour de contrôle de guet.

« Mon amiral aucun enfant n'a été trouvé dans à l'intérieur du bâtiment. »

L'amiral Akainu rigola d'amusement. Et répondit à l'information de son subordonné.

« c'est normal soldat, regardez là- bas ils sont déjà dehors . »

L'amiral reprit un ton autoritaire et énervé et ordonna :

« Ramenez moi ses morveux ! »

Les soldat sortirent du bâtiment. Les enfants étaient loin. Les traces de pas derrière eux était encore présentes. Les soldats pouvaient les suivre. Après une bonne heure à suivre les pas ils tombèrent sur une foret. Un premier groupe de soldat pénétra dans la foret. Ils avancèrent doucement. Les traces avaient disparue.

« restez sur vos gardes on ne sait pas de quoi son capable ces enfants. »

Aucune réponse. Le soldat se retourna . Où était passé ses compagnons. Il entendit un premier cri. Un homme était tombé dans un trou et était transpercé par des pics de bois soigneusement aiguisés ? Plusieurs cris se succédèrent. Les morts qui on suivi devait être de plus en plus horrible. Le soldat n'osait plus bouger. La créativité des enfants pour la torture était bien plus horrible que celle de l'amiral. Le soldat entendit un rire sadique. Derrière lui. Un enfant ?

« On le tue ?

-non

-oui !

-non, il faut toujours des témoins.

-l'amiral ne sera pas content »

Des pas se dirigeaient vers le soldat . Il tremblait. Comment de simple enfants pouvaient l'effrayer ? De simple enfants ? Non, des monstres ! On leur avaient enlevé leur humanité. Le soldat sentit une main lui tirait le manteau. Il regarda. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant, du monstre au yeux de bête assoiffait de sang.

Le deuxième groupe attendait. La foret laissait échapper des cris de terreur et d'effrois. Que se passait-il donc ? Les crocs de la foret finirent par laissaient échapper un bout de viande. Les monstres de la foret avaient-ils assez mangé? Un des soldats du groupe deux s'approchât.

« qu'est ce qui est arrivait aux autres ? »

Pas de réponse. Quoi de plus normal quand on à la bouche cousue. Le soldat à la bouche cousue avait les mains en sang, les ongles arrachés, un œil crevé on voyait encore un bout de bois coincé dedans. Un peu partout dans son corps des bouts de bois étaient encore en train de faire coulait le sang sur la neige.

Les hommes s'écartèrent. L'amiral avançait, en regardant ses hommes du coin de l'œil. Il s'arrêta. À ses pieds, un soldat se vidait doucement de son sang.

« où sont les autres ? »

le soldat à ses pieds répondit difficilement :

« mort mon amiral »

L'amiral soupira prit son revolver et tira sur le soldat.

« maintenant allons annoncer la nouvelle à l'organisation. »

Du côté des enfants, la neige autour d'eux était tachetée de rouge. A certains endroits non loin des cadavres des soldats, des yeux, des langues, des mains, des cœurs, des bout de chairs, des pieds, des ongles, étaient exposés à la lune qui maintenant éclairée la neige.

« qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-on rejoins la ville la plus proche et on deviens libre !

-Pourra t-on vraiment l'être ?

-On peux essayer .

-Ils nous chercherons

-dispersons nous quelque temps. Leur recherche seront plus difficile. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut la compagnie, voila donc ma première fiction. je tenais à préciser que les personnages emprunté sont de plusieurs mangas ( one piece, naruto, fairy tail, toriko,...). j'espère que sa vous plaira et surtout bonne lecture_

Chapitre 1

2016, France, Bayonne ; le soleil se lève. C'est la fin de l'hiver. Dans quelques semaines le printemps effacera toute trace d'un hiver qui n'a pas vraiment eu lieu pour laisser fleurir les champs. Les gouttes sur les arbres et sur l'herbe brillent sous les quelques rayons qui viennent d'émerger. Les moteurs des voitures et des bus commencent à animer la ville. Les restaurateurs et barmans, sortent les tables sur les terrasses ; aujourd'hui il fera beau ; les premiers clients son servis. À la place Saint André, l'église sonne sept heure trente. Les bus arrivent et laissent descendre collégiens et lycéens. Parmi tous ces adolescents, les plus motivés iront a pied jusqu'à leur école respective et les autres attendront les correspondances. Parmi les courageux qui montent à pied, il y a une jeune lycéenne. Elle avait de long, très long cheveux blond, légèrement ondulée. Quand le soleil brillait on pouvait voir un champs de blé et dans ses yeux la mer. Elle avait le visage fin et des yeux en amandes des sourcils fins. Elle était pas très grande, sûrement dans les un mètre cinquante. Elle était menue et avait quelque forme. Dur à croire qu'elle avait seize ans, on dirait plutôt qu'elle en avait six. On pouvait vite remarquer qu'elle avait du goût pour s'habiller ; bottines bien chaudes, collants en laine gris avec une robe marsala, puis une grosse écharpe et un gros manteau. Elle partit dans une rue, marcha quelques mètres et s'arrêta devant une petite boulangerie. Toujours souriante, elle entra.

« bonjours ma petite Laura, s'exclama la boulangère, une chocolatine ?

-bonjours madame, oui comme d'habitude s'il vous plaît. »

La boulangère lui donna sa chocolatine et Laura ressortie après avoir payé. La blonde resta quelques minutes sur place. Le ciel brillait de plus en plus d'un bleu étincelant. Une belle journée commence.

« Laura!Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendus à l'arrêt de bus ?

-Désolé Lucy, mais j'avais trop faim »

Une jeune fille pleine de vie s'avança vers Laura. Elle s'appelait Lucy Haertfilia. Elle aussi était blonde mais elle était de taille normale ,et avait des formes bien généreuses. Les deux blondes reprirent leurs chemins vers le lycée. La petite blonde dégustait sa chocolatine, pendant que Lucy lui racontait le dernier épisode de Teen Wolf.

« Vraiment Laura, tu devrais regarder, cette série est super !

-Pas besoin tu me raconte tous les épisodes en détail. »

Lucy et Laura rigolèrent à la remarque de la plus petite. Elles marchèrent paisiblement jusqu'à arriver au lycée. La sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves se dirigent vers leur salle de cours.

Cela fait une bonne demi-heure que les cours ont commencés ; nos deux blondinettes, en plein cours de français, s'échangeaient des mots. Sur leurs petits papiers, des blagues sur leurs camarades de classe, des appréhensions sur leur futur cours de la journée ou encore sur les derniers garçons qui les ont dragués.

PDV Laura :

Décidément cette professeur de français est vraiment aveugle. On est juste sous son nez, on s'échangent des mots et rigolent, sans même prendre la peine d'être discrètes. On pouvait pas dire qu'elle était normale notre prof en même temps. Elle nous parle tout le temps d'elle, de ses problèmes. Elle profite de la moindre occasion que Hugo ou Maupassant lui offre pour débattre.

« Qu'est ce que je te paris qu'elle va encore nous parler de l'état d'urgence. »

Cet état d'urgence me fait bien marrer. Fermer les frontières: OK. Renforcer la sécurité des grandes villes : OK. Mais y a certaines mesures qui sont inutiles ; comme fermer les lycées et fac publique durant les cours ou cette sonnerie qui annoncer au élèves de tous s'accroupirent au centre de la salle, fermer les volets, verrouiller les portes, tous ça pour se protéger d'une attaque. Un homme qui veut, qui est née pour tuer, tuera. Si seulement ils savaient que les prochains attentats son déjà prévus dans d'autres pays. La France est pour le moment loin de se faire toucher par de nouveau complot. Comment je le sais ? Malgré le fait que je suis libre, la puce en moi éveille beaucoup ma curiosité. Oui, moi, Laura Wolf, je suis une survivante. Cela fait bien cinq, six ans que je me cache en France. Au début, je me trouvais à Paris. Un ans, à vivre dans la capitale ; avant de me faire remarquer en voulant aider la police dans une grosse affaire de trafic de drogue. J'ai réussi à envoyer l'Organisation sur une fausse piste. Cela m'a permis de rester en France. Bien sur je me suis cachée en province. L'Organisation est le nom donné à ceux qui nous recherchent. Nous les survivants de leur expérience. La puce en nous permet d'accroître nos compétences, certains n'ont pas supporté le changement et y on laissé leur peau. Créer des monstres pour parvenir à leur fin voilà pourquoi les grands pays du Nord nous on conçus. La vie importe peu tant que la mort amène au pouvoir.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une sonnerie. Impossible ! L'alerte ! Pourtant mes sources étaient sure. Aucune attaque terroriste ne pouvait avoir lieu. Alors pourquoi cette fichue alarme retentissait ? Je vis notre professeur se précipiter vers la porte pour la fermer à clé. Des élèves se chargés de fermer les rideaux, tandis que les autres se rassemblaient au centre de la salle. Je ne bougeais pas. Toujours perturbée par cette sonnerie. Elle ne devait pas sonner ! Lucy m'appelait pour que je rejoigne les autres. Je pris ma mini console. Enfin elle y ressemble mais elle aussi performante qu'un ordi de la CIA ou du RFI. J'ignorais toutes les remarques des autres. Certaines c'étaient même mis à pleurer. Je me mis à chercher des infos. Rien. Ce n'était donc pas une attaque terroriste. Mais de qui alors ? L' Organisation ? Il aurait fait plus discrètement ? Même comment m'aurait-il retrouvé ? Trop de questions fusillées ma tête. Lucy m'interrompit dans ma réflexion.

« Laura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle avait peur. Je lâche ma console et la prend dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

« ne t'en fait pas Lucy. Je vais te protéger. »

L'incompréhension se mit sur le visage de Lucy. Alors que je reprends ma console pour pouvoir trouver un indice sur nos agresseurs, je remarque que toujours aucun coup de feu n'a été tiré. Je me concentre pour entendre quelque chose. Un bruit de porte. L'étage en dessous. Je regarde l'ordinateur de la salle. Il y a une camera. Si je connecte les ordinateurs de toutes les salles je pourrais voir qui sont nos agresseurs. Je me précipite vers le bureau du professeur où était l'ordinateur. Je commence à relier tous les ordinateurs. Je sentais les regards d'incompréhension des personnes présentent dans la salle. Je les ignore. C'est bon, les ordinateurs sont connectés. Ils ne sont plus au première étage. Déjà au deuxième. Ils cherchent quelque chose de précis. Je les vois. Ils sont dans la salle 201. Dans deux salles ils sont là. Je regarde attentivement les hommes. L'armée ? Non... se symbole sur leurs tenues. C'est l'organisation. Ils m'ont donc retrouvé. Je dois trouver une solution pour m'enfuir sans mettre en danger les autres. Je regarde mes camardes. Lucy me regarde toujours sans comprendre mes agissements. Je lui souris tendrement pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop. Je me lève, respire un bon coup, inspecte la salle. Sur le mur où se situe la porte, il y a des étagères. Sur l'une d'elle, il y a un panneau électrique. Il alimentait la pièce. Une idée me vins. Je monte sur l'étagère prés du panneau.

« que faites vous mademoiselle Wolf ? »

La professeur voulu me raisonner à les rejoindre mais Lucy lui dit de me laisser faire. Lucy ne devait rien comprendre à mes agissements mais avait deviné que je ne voulais pas être gêné. Je lui expliquerais plus tard. J'enlève le courant et débranche deux fils. Dés que le premier soldat rentrera je remettrais le jus, sauterais sur lui, l'électrocute, prends ses armes, immobilise les autres, sort du lycée par une issue de secours, récupère le premier véhicule le trafic pour pouvoir le commander à distance et ainsi les envoyer sur une fausse piste. Mon plan est super. Et il marchera. Je regarde Lucy, toujours le regard remplit d'incompréhension. J'allais lui sourire pour la rassurer mais la porte s'ouvrit. Un soldat. Je lui saute dessus après avoir réenclenché le courant. Je l'électrocute et récupère son M16. Quand je relève la tête les autres soldats sont déjà au ça ? Je n'ai même pas encore tiré . Je ne vois personne. Je décide de sortir. Non. Je prends un sac et le lance dans le couloir. Aucun tire, aucun ricanement. Je sors en restant sur mes gardes. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Je me dirige vers les escaliers, à ma grande surprise tous les soldats sont encore à terre. Je regarde ce qui a causé leur perte. Une arme blanche. Ils sont juste assommés comme ceux d'avant. Je descends au première étage. Par curiosité, au lieu d'aller vers les sorties de secours, je me dirige prudemment vers le hall. Je veux savoir qui dirige l'opération. Et pourquoi l'alerte à sonné. En règle générale l'organisation fait dans la discrétion. Alors pourquoi l'alarme avait sonné. Je me cache derrière une une porte battante et écoute. Il y avait le directeur et un haut gradé. Vu son insigne c'est un vice-amiral. Akainu aurait pris un vice-amiral pour l'aider ? Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre. ce gars est jeune. Son regard fait froid dans le dos. Akainu aurait placé des espoirs en lui ? Pour prendre sa suite au sain de l'organisation ? Un soldat descend des escaliers et se dirige vers lui. Il est blésé. Mais qui la blessé. Le même que celui qui a infligé ça aux autres ?

« Vice-amiral Aomine, nous avons repéré le survivant n° 2069. Mais il a mis à Terre tous les autres hommes »

Ils croient que c'est moi. Un sourire s'immisce sur le visage de ce Aomine. Je n'aime pas ce genre de sourire. On dirait qu'il est heureux que ses hommes se soit fait abattre. J'étais en train d'analyser le comportement de l'amiral quand je sentis que quelqu'un se rapproché de moi ?. Derrière. Il avance. Attendre . Je dois attendre. Je lui sauterais dessus au dernier moment ; je n'entends pas de gâchette. Il ne compte pas me tirer dessus. ,,

,Il doit être maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me retourne pour l'assommer.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'espère que sa vous plait. je met beaucoup de temps à écrire en effet, je veux que l'histoire soit super et je change souvent d'avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire. Sur ce bonne lecture ^^_

Chapitre 2

PDV Laura :

Il avait arrêté mon bras. Super Facilement. Il avait vu venir le coup ? Mais qui est-il ? Je commence à analyser mon agresseur des yeux. Il était roux et des yeux bien cernés. Je le regarde plus en dé avait un tatouage sur le front, un caractère japonais, Amour. Il était plutôt mignon. Mais son regard était vide. Un regard qui avait côtoyé la mort de prés. Un regard qui glace le sang. Seulement, quand je croise son regard, je crus apercevoir l'espace d'un instant une étincelle. Une illusion ? Je repris mon analyse. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres. Aucune émotions. Vu sa tenue il devait appartenir a un clan, de ninja ou quoi ? Tenue noire, arme blanche, et autre attirail attaché à sa ceinture. Juste deux magnums 357 taurus, dont un équipé d'un silencieux. Je voix quelle arme a servi pour tuer les soldats. Nos regards se recroisent. Je ne mis attendais pas. Alors que j'allais retenter de le frapper, il me bloque contre lui et nous cache mieux derrière la porte. Il me chuchote :

« je m'appelle Gaara, je fais parti 0d'une organisation qui est de votre coté., cherche sur ton jouet tu verras que je ne mens pas »

je lui tapote de bras pour lui dire de me lâcher. Bizarrement je prends ma console. Peut être que je suis trop naïve mais j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Je prend ma console et cherche des renseignements sur lui. Après 10 secondes de recherche je trouve.

 _Gaara, soldat de l'organisation OPAS, Organisation Pour Aider les Survivants, meilleur soldat spécialité, infiltration et combat au corps a corps, arrive a survivre dans n'importe quel milieu et a accomplie toutes ses mission avec brio. Soldat solitaire._

« tu me posera plus de question plus tard pour le moment faut sortir d'ici . »

Je hoche la tête. Il sort de sa poche deux fumigènes. Il m'en donne un et s'apprête a lancer l'autre. Je l'arrête prend son fumigène. Il me regarde avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je sors de ma poche des médicaments les effrite et les mélange dans la poudre du fumigène.

« des somnifères »lui dis-je fier de mon idée.

Il récupère le fumigène et le lance. Le roux met un foulard. Moi je me contente de retenir ma respiration. On passe à travers la fumé soldats de l'organisation s'endormaient au fur et à mesure que l'on avançé . Je ne vois pas le Vice-amiral Aomine. Je lance l'autre fumigène un fois dehors pour pouvoir se réfugier dans une maison en face du lycée. Nous traversâmes la maison sans s'attarder sur la déco de mauvais goût. Nous sortons par derrière, et attérissons, après quelques rues, sur une voie ferrer.

« on va suivre les voies jusqu'à ce que le train arrive, puis on sautera dedans, faut donc pas se faire voir

-dans 5 minutes et 2 secondes il sera là » lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Au moins c'est précis », réplique le roux.

PDV Aomine :

D'abord une fumée, puis mes hommes qui tombent. Je me sens comme endormie. Non ! Reste éveillé ! Sûrement un coup de 2069. Je savais que ç'a n'allais pas être facile. Après tout 2069 devait devenir le leader des survivants et a donc été a mieux formé que les autres. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé des adversaires avec qui je pourrais enfin me battre. Il y a bien un de ces monstres qui est meilleurs que moi. Je suis le meilleur et ça m'énerve. Je ne trouve aucun adversaire qui mérite que je me donne a fond. Mais quand l'amiral Akainu m'as parlé de ces survivants. J'ai espoir de pouvoir enfin me donner à 100% .

Arrête de rêver ! Ton foulard ne te protégera pas éternellement. La fumée diminue. Je me précipite vers la sortie . 2069 entre dans une maison. Mais... elle n'est pas seule ! Un autre survivant ? Non... un membre du OPAS. Ils croient vraiment que cette ridicule organisation pourra nous arrêter ? C'est idiot le seul membre a prendre au sérieux c'est se fameux Gaara. D'ailleurs cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit celui qui l'accompagne. Je regarde s'il n'y a pas un de mes hommes debout. Aucun. Pitoyable. Je prends le M16 de l'un des endormi. Je me mets à les poursuivre. Je traverse des maisons plus grandes les une que les autres. Finalement j'atterris sur une voie ferrer. J'avais raison c'est Gaara qui est avec 2069.

Cela fait maintenant quelque minutes que je leur tire dessus mais 2069 arrive a prévoir la trajectoire des balles est les évites. Les Rails se mettent à trembler. Je me retourne et aperçois un train. vais le prendre . Un sourire triomphant se met sur mes lèvres. Le train est a mon niveau. Il y a une échelle. Dés qu'elle passe à coté de moi je la saisis, et le train m'entraîne vers mes cibles. D'ailleurs elles aussi sautent sur le train. Ils sont une échelle00 plus loin que moi. Ils arrivent a rentrer dans le train. Je ne tarde pas a faire de même. Qu'elle chance on se retrouve le wagon-bar.

« 2069, soit gentille et viens. Tu manques a l'amiral, lui lançais-je avec un sourire provocateur,

-dommage il me manque pas !

-dis moi qu'est ce que tu contes faire contre nous ? Un pauvre vice-amiral ? », me provoque Gaara,

Je ris et m'apprête à lui tirer dessus. Mais je reçois un coup de pied de 2069 qui m'envois contre la fenétre cassée au par-avant. Je me sens bizarre. Je regarde sur mon bar. Une seringue. 2069 me l'a planter ? Je regarde le roux. C'est lui qui la lancé, pendant que 2069 faisait diversion. 2069 se rapproche de moi.

« au fait c'est Laura Wolf que je m'appelle et plus 2069. »

Je m'endors.

PDV Gaara :

La menace est endormie. La blondinette se tourne vers moi. Elle me fait signe qu'il est bien endormi. J'avoue que son plan de l'endormir était bien trouvé. Elle m'a impressioné. Sa capacité a analyser la situation, son ennemie, et à trouver un plan est juste stupéfiante. La leader des survivants est digne de sa réputation.

« Dans 10 minutes le train sera à la gare de Dax, »m'interrompt elle dans mes songes.

Je hoche la tête. L'idiot va dormir encore une bonne heure. On est tranquille. La blondinette s'assoit à coté de moi, et regarde vers la fenêtre.

PDV Laura :

Je m'installe non loin de la fenêtre, j'ai bloqué l'accès au wagon-bar. Nous sommes tranquille. Mais tout de suite j'ai besoin de faire le point. L'organisation a réussi a me retrouver. Et se Gaara est un soldat de la OPAS. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur eux. Je devrais le questionner. Maintenant que j'y pense Lucy doit s'inquiéter. Je prends mon téléphone. Je le vérifie s'il n'est pas sur écoute. Je tape le numéro de Lucy. Dois-je vraiment l'appeler ? Oui, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude. j'appuie sur « appeler ». Sa sonne. Elle décroche. J'entends le son de sa voie. elle est remplie d'inquiétude.

« Hallo, Laura ? Tu vas bien ?

-oui ne t'inquiète pas,

-temps mieux. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie ?

-Lucy je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma seule amie !

-Laura... je t'adore aussi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Après cette phrase, j'inspire un grand coup et me résigne a tout lui expliquer. Elle a écouté. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'a posé aucunes questions. Quand j 'eu finis, elle ma promis de ne rien dire. Elle veut me protéger en gardant le secret.

« Promet moi juste de me donner des nouvelles quand tu peux et de rester en vie !

-Je te le promet ! »

On finit par raccrocher. J'eus envie de pleurer. J 'avais donc bien réussi a me faire une amie. Tous les autres n'étaient que des espions pour savoir si j'étais une survivante ou des mafieux a ma recherche pour m'utiliser. Mais Lucy était vraiment une amie. Ma meilleure amie. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras .

« on arrive dans 10 minutes »me coupa Gaara

Et lui puis-je lui faire confiance ? Il m'a aidé. Est-ce une raison suffisante pour lu accorder ma confiance ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je me tourne vers lui. Il était accoudé au bar et me fixé.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?, m'interrogea t-il

-tu peux m'en dire plus sur l'OPAS ?

-Ce son des anciens membres de l'organisation qui on trouvé que les expériences allé trop loin lors des premiers morts, ou que la façon dont l'on vous traité. C'est seulement après avoir appris vôtre fugue que l'OPAS c'est crée. Le patron, celui que l'a fondée a cherchait des soldats prés a vous rechercher, il voudrait vous demander de former une sorte d'agence tous risque pour traiter des injustices et faire tomber des gros bonnets malfaisants.

-nous utiliser ?

-non car si vous ne voulez pas on vous laissera libre, on vous aidera à trouver une vie normale.

-et toi tu es un ancien soldat ?

-non ma sœur et mon frère ont étaient des victimes de l'organisation.

-Je suis désolé,

-tu n'as pas à l'être. On est arrivé. »

Le train s'arrête. Nous attachons le vice-amiral Aomine puis nous descendons du train.


End file.
